Pięć etapów umierania
by LunaKalendas
Summary: John opisuje swoją drogę do pogodzenia się ze śmiercią Sherlocka.


Nie mogłem pogodzić się z tym, co się stało.  
Mój najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyje. Zabił Richarda Brooka, a następnie popełnił samobójstwo skacząc z dachu. Morderca, oszust, tchórz. Taką wersję znały gazety i taką przyjęła większość świata. Nieliczni wierzyli, że Sherlock Holmes, sławny detektyw w myśliwskiej czapce, był tak naprawdę geniuszem, a jeszcze mniej przyszło na jego grób, by się z nim pożegnać. Jednak to właśnie do mnie zadzwonił na chwilę prze swoją śmiercią. To właśnie ja widziałem jak spada i trzymałem go za rękę w chwili, gdy jego serce przestało bić. Byłem osobą, z którą mieszkał i z którą pracował, kimś kto znosił jego humory i pomagał mu przy pracy jak tylko mógł, choć od początku wiedział, że nie jest w stanie mu dorównać. Wiedziałem, że nikt nie czuje tego co ja i że nikt tego nie zrozumie. Zostałem sam.

Byłem przy nim gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Moriarty'ego, gdy nasze życie było zagrożone. Nie potrafiłbym być na niego zły gdyby wtedy strzelił. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że w tamtej sytuacji to była najmądrzejsza decyzja. Byłem gotów umrzeć wraz z nim, więc dlaczego tak się nie stało? Dlaczego wtedy, na tym dachu, był zupełnie sam? Dręczyły mnie myśli o tym zdarzeniu, śniłem wszystkie możliwe scenariusze. Największa zagadka z jaką przyszło mi się zmierzyć nigdy nie zostanie rozwiązana, bo jedyną osobą znającą jej rozwiązanie jest Sherlock. Ale on nie wróci.

W swojej żałobie przeszedłem różne etapy, pierwszym z nich było wyparcie. Przez jakiś czas nic do mnie nie docierało. Zdawałem się wręcz nie żyć, a wegetować. Całymi dniami siedziałem w mieszkaniu wpatrując się w jeden punkt, niemal nie jadłem, mało spałem, miewałem koszmary. I jedyne o czym marzyłem to znów usłyszeć jego kroki na schodach, zobaczyć płaszcz zawieszony przy drzwiach, zostać obudzonym przez strzały o północy. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

W dniu pogrzebu przebywanie w mieszkaniu zaczęło sprawiać mi ból. I tak jak wcześniej nie chciałem z niego wychodzić, tak teraz nie potrafiłem zrobić kroku by do niego wejść. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliłem pani Hudson zacząć pozbywać się jego rzeczy, a sam wyjechałem do siostry. Nie potrafiłem w tym uczestniczyć. Zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle tam kiedyś wrócę. Wiedziałem, że nasze wspólne mieszkanie nie da mi zapomnieć o Sherlocku, nawet jeśli wyrzucilibyśmy każdy przedmiot, który on kiedykolwiek dotykał, na który patrzył. Wciąż będę widział jak wygląda przez okno, czubkami szczupłych palców odsuwając firankę i pozwalając, by blask z latarni rzucił odrobinę światła na jego kości policzkowe. Będę słyszał dźwięk jego skrzypiec o każdej porze dnia i nocy, czuł zapach papierosów, które wyciągał w chwili słabości. Nie chciałem żyć na Baker Street sam, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie możliwości, w której mieszka tam ktoś inny. To było nasze miejsce, moje i Sherlocka, nasz dom. Nie minął więc tydzień, a znów znalazłem się przy pani Hudson. Gdy spytała się dlaczego wróciłem odpowiedziałem tylko „Nie jestem jeszcze gotów". Zrozumiała.

Następny przyszedł gniew. Zawitał w moim umyśle niedługo po powrocie. Właścicielka mieszkania nie pozbyła się wszystkiego, a to co zostało przywoływało wspomnienia. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, ile nasze wspólne chwile znaczyły dla Sherlocka. Kim dla niego byłem? Czy na moim miejscu czułby się teraz tak samo? To zachowanie było do mnie niepodobne, ale od tego właśnie zaczęła się moja złość. Przestawałem być sobą. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej dawałem to odczuć. Zacząłem przeklinać Sherlocka, najpierw w myślach, później na głos. Byłem wściekły za to, że zostawił po sobie tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi, że tak po prostu mnie opuścił, odszedł. Gdybym tylko miał czas powiedziałbym mu, co myślę na temat jego ostatniego telefonu. I za to, jak próbował mnie wtedy okłamać, dostałby w twarz.

Zacząłem z nim rozmawiać, a raczej wygłaszać monologi, jak gdyby mógł mnie usłyszeć. Mówiłem mu wtedy, jak wielki żal mam do niego o to, w jaki sposób mnie potraktował, że tak naprawdę nie byłem dla niego przyjacielem, skoro wolał pójść do Moriarty'ego sam, zamiast mi zaufać. To wszystko nie było prawdą, ale dawało ukojenie choć na jakiś czas i pozwalało pozbyć się złości. Gdzieś w głębi serca zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to nie miało związku ze mną, że Sherlock po prostu taki był i musiał robić wszystko po swojemu, bez pomocy. Ale w tamtym czasie brałem każdą najdrobniejszą rzecz mocno do siebie. Wciąż jednak nie potrafiłem powiedzieć mu tego, co chciałem powiedzieć gdy jeszcze żył. Nie otworzyłem się ani w swoich monologach ani przed terapeutką i tak naprawdę nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Chciałem powiedzieć mu, ile dla mnie znaczył, ale czułem, że gdybym wypowiedział te słowa na głos to nigdy nie uwolniłbym się od uczuć, które żywię do niego nawet teraz.

Z czasem moje wypowiedzi zmieniły formę. Przestały być ciągiem zarzutów i wrzasków, a zaczęły brzmieć jak błagania desperata, który wciąż widzi szansę na naprawę sytuacji. Każdego dnia miałem w głowie te same pytania. Dlaczego tak się stało? Czy mogłem zrobić coś, aby temu zapobiec? Jeśli tak, to co? Co by było, gdybym wtedy został w Bart's? Takie gdybanie nie miało sensu, ale nie potrafiłem zaakceptować tej sytuacji więc po prostu myślałem. Czułem, że tylko to mi pozostało. Czasem pytałem Sherlocka o odpowiedź, ale nigdy jej nie otrzymałem. W ten sposób targowałem się nim, jakby świadomość, że mogłem temu zapobiec miała mi pomóc, jakby wciąż jeszcze dało się coś zmienić. Jednak było to niemożliwe.

W końcu moja nadzieja umarła, przestałem myśleć, że cokolwiek da się zrobić. Nie próbowałem zmienić przeszłości tylko wmówiłem sobie, że to wszystko moja wina i z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zadręczałem się tą myślą. Nie byłem już na niego zły, zamiast tego nienawidziłem samego siebie. Przecież od dnia gdy go poznałem widywaliśmy się codziennie. Żyliśmy nie obok siebie, co nawet ze sobą, ze wszystkich ludzi jakich znał to ja byłem jego najbliżej i to ja spędzałem z nim najwięcej czasu. Znałem go na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć jaki jest i jakie wyznaje zasady. Jak mogłem więc pozwolić mu się zmanipulować i uwierzyć w postrzelenie pani Hudson? To, że Sherlock był wybitnym manipulatorem nie ulegało wątpliwościom, znałem jego sztuczki, jak więc mogłem nabrać się na jedną z nich? Jednak dużo bardziej nie potrafiłem wybaczyć sobie, że nie potrafiłem powstrzymać go przed skokiem. To ja ostatni z nim rozmawiałem, to moich słów chciał wysłuchać przed śmiercią. Ale ja nie powiedziałem nic, co by mu pomogło. Zawiodłem jako przyjaciel i wiedziałem, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

Nie doszedłem do piątego etapu. Nigdy nie pogodziłem się ze śmiercią Sherlocka. Nieważne jak dobrze nauczę się udawać uśmiech, jak wiele razy skłamię mówiąc, że jest w porządku, jak wiele czasu poświęcę pracy, zawsze będę czuć pustkę jaką zostawił po sobie odchodząc z tego świata. Już z nim nie rozmawiam, nie zaglądam w jego rzeczy, nie widzę go każdej nocy skaczącego z budynku. Jednak jedna rzecz się nigdy nie zmieni. Zawsze będę czekał aż stanie w drzwiach i zawoła me imię.

Aż po kres moich dni.

KONIEC


End file.
